Friendly Talk
by icewaterxxxicewater
Summary: Rukia and Toshiro had a fight because of a girl, Midori. Ugly summary.


Summary: Suisaiga Midori is a photographer for the newspaper. She needs to interview soccer star Hitsugaya Toshiro. But Kuchiki Rukia, who's going out on a date with him that day, thinks it's a date, when it's just an interview! How can Midori convince Rukia that they're not going out, and make her talk to him again?

I don't own Bleach.

ikaga desu ka:

how are you

konnichiwa:

hello

kawaii:

cute

gomen nasai:

sorry

hai:

yes

sayonara:

goodbye

isogi nasai:

hurry up

ja ne:

see you

moshi, moshi:

hello

doshite okotteirun desu ka:

why are you mad

ohayo:

good morning

nan to osshaimashita ka:

what did you say

nan desu ka:

what is it

doshite:

why

Chapter One-

Ice Cream and Misunderstandings

_Click!_

There goes Suisaiga Midori's camera again. She takes a picture of him playing soccer for the newspaper, and happily smiles to herself.

"He's so kawaii!" she says to herself. "I'm sure many will read the article!"

Midori hums a song and walks away. She bumps into Kuchiki Rukia.

"Gomen nasai, Kuchiki-san!" she apologizes her.

Rukia shakes her head. "Suisaiga-san, be careful next time."

"Hai! Sayonara!" She walks into the school building.

Her alarm clock rings.

Midori sighs, and turns the alarm off. She stands up, and then takes a bath.

She puts on the uniform and combs her black hair.

She goes downstairs and gets oatmeal, and starts eating.

Her brother, Suisaiga Sozo sits, too. He smiles at her. "Ohayo, Midori-chan!" He messes up her hair.

Midori rolls her eyes. "Nii-san…When will you stop that?"

She finishes her oatmeal, grabs her bag, and calls out the door, "I'm running late! Ja ne!"

"Konnichiwa," she greets her friend Hogo Mizu.

Mizu is busy reading a book, so she doesn't look up at Midori.

"Mizu! Why do you keep on reading that book? When I searched that in the internet, when I read the summary, I almost threw up!"

Mizu finally looks up and smiles at her. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Midori shakes her head. "We're so different, I can't believe we're even best friends!"

Mizu keeps reading.

* * *

Midori runs into Toshiro in the hall.

"Ikaga desu ka?" she asks. "Can I interview you?"

Toshiro smiles. "I'm sorry, Suisaiga-san, but I'm busy."

"Then, can we meet at the café across from school on Saturday?"

"Can't. Gomen."

Midori gives him puppy eyes that none can't resist.

"Okay, I give in." Toshiro sighs. "Eight thirty."

"Got it."

* * *

"Rukia, I'm going to do an errand on Saturday so I can't be on our date at the café. Gomen nasai," Toshiro explains to Rukia.

Rukia looks hurt. "Toshiro…"

Toshiro gives her a look and hugs her. "Next time."

* * *

Midori puts on a blue dress and a green sweater and white pants. She ties her hair with blue ribbons and eats breakfast.

She grabs a green shoulder bag and puts her cell phone, a notebook, five pens, and candy inside. Then she rushes to the café.

* * *

Toshiro is already there when she enters. He has a coffee ice cream sundae in front of him, and another across from him.

Midori puts down her bag beside her in the chair, and turns to Toshiro. "Now, Hitsugaya-kun, what makes you good at soccer?"

* * *

"Can't believe the nerve of your boyfriend, Rukia!" Zarigani Tomodachi, Rukia's best friend, exclaims.

"Why, Tomodachi?" Rukia asks her.

Tomodachi clenches her teeth. "Look! He's on a date with your friend, Midori!"

Rukia looks into the café where they are supposed to meet at, and gasps. "What the heck? I thought Midori was my friend! Now she has the nerve to steal him!"

"Talk to her later!"

"Sure!"

They watch the two of them angrily. Well, Rukia is just confused.

* * *

"Well…because of those people who support and cheer me on."

Midori writes down what he said on the notebook, and grins. "What do you think is the most important thing about soccer?" she writes, and reads at the same time.

"It's not about winning, it's about fun and teamwork!"

"Good…Then…What do you like about your girl fans?"

"I love their screams."

"How about the boys?"

"They cheer me loud."

"Well, then…If your team wins, what do you do after the game?" she asks.

"We celebrate at my house."

"What do you do at the celebration?"

"We swim at our pool and eat ice cream, and eat cakes. Candies, cookies, chocolates…you name it."

"Oh. Well. Other than the members, who would be there?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. And you, Suisaiga Midori. Also our other number one fans. Hope you'll be there!" He flashes his happiest smile ever at her.

Midori smiles back and looks out the window. She sees Rukia scowling at them. "Well, the interview's done. Let's eat!"

She eats a spoonful and spots her running away. She would have to ask her what's wrong.

* * *

"Look. A connection!" Rukia points out.

"And they're so happy eating!"

"I think Suisaiga will be sorry because she even stole him." Rukia mutters.

Then she starts running away.

"Isogi nasai!" she calls, and Tomodachi runs after her.

* * *

"See you at school, Toshiro! Ja ne," Midori says to him, standing up. "Gotta go."

Toshiro nods. "I'll pay. Sayonara!"

Midori smiles and walks out the door.

* * *

She pulls out her phone and dialed Rukia's number.

"Moshi, moshi!" a voice sings out.

Rukia sighs. She knew that voice well. It was that damn Midori. She turns of her cell phone.

"I'm darn angry at you."

Midori stares at the phone. "What happened to her?" she wonders, frowning. "What did I do to her? Did I do anythin' bad?"

She tries again. But none answers.

Okay. So she needs to try another tactic.

_Moshi, moshi. This is Midori. What did I do wrong? _she texts.

She waits for her reply.

* * *

A day passes.

She stares at her phone. Nothing. Just a message from Shibata Okoku, someone who has a crush on her.

Midori is going to talk to Rukia tomorrow.

"Okay, Rukia. Now tell me what's wrong!" she demanded.

Rukia stares at her innocently. "What's wrong? What's wrong is your crazy mind, butting into my life! Sayonara, Midori!" She whirls around and stomps away, innocence turning into anger.

"Doshite okotteirun desu ka?" she shouts at her.

* * *

"Ohayo, Suisaiga-san," Okoku greeted Midori, looking oddly at her.

"Ohayo, Shibata-kun."

"Doshite?"

"Nan desu ka?"

"Why did you slap Kuchiki-san?"

"Nan to osshaimashita ka? Who told you that?"


End file.
